The disclosure of the following priority application is herein incorporated by reference: Japanese Patent Application No. HEI-8-164288 filed Jun. 25, 1996.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, for example, an information processing apparatus well-suited for use in an electronic camera, and the like, that converts an image of an object to digital data and records the data. The invention also relates to a method for operating an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In contrast to cameras using film, electronic cameras photograph images of objects using a CCD, and the like, convert those images to digital data, and record that data in internal memory, removable memory cards, and the like. Images photographed using these electronic cameras can be reproduced on the spot and displayed on LCD screens, and the like, without undergoing development and printing as with conventional cameras.
Among such electronic cameras, when recording an image, and when reproducing an image while being set in record mode, there are those being provided with a setting switch, separate from the power supply switch, for setting a reproduction (play) mode. Alternatively, there are digital cameras having a function added to the power supply switch for switching between the record mode and reproduction (play) mode. For example, the power supply is turned off when the power supply switch is moved to the center, it becomes record mode when the power supply switch is moved to the left, and it becomes reproduction (play) mode when the power supply switch is moved to the right.
However, there was a problem that, when a switch for setting record mode and reproduction (play) mode is provided separately from the power supply switch, and when wishing to photograph a specified object, it is necessary to operate the setting switch after having first turned on the power supply switch, and opportunities for photography and sound recording may be missed.
Also, there was a problem that, when the power supply switch serves also as a setting switch for performing setting of record mode and reproduction (play) mode, and when having attempted to photograph a specified object, the reproduction (play) mode may get set by operational error, and opportunities for photography and sound recording may be missed.
Furthermore, when attempting to perform photography, having suddenly set to record mode, opportunities for photography may be missed due to the strobe not being fully charged in time. Thus, because charging of the strobe occurs during the reproduction (play) mode, there was a problem that the batteries could wear out prematurely.
The present invention was created in consideration of such conditions, and it enables recording on the spot when wishing to record information.
The inventive information processing apparatus can comprise an input device (for example, shooting lens 3 of FIG. 1, CCD 20 of FIG. 3, and microphone 8 of FIG. 1) for inputting information, a memory device (for example, memory card 24 of FIG. 3) for storing information input by the input device, a power supply (for example, batteries 21 of FIG. 3) for supplying electric power to the input device, an indicator (for example, power supply switch 11 of FIG. 1) for indicating power supply to the input device, and a mode switching device (for example, touch tablet 6A of FIG. 2 and pen-type pointing device 46 of FIG. 4) capable of switching a first mode capable of storing in the memory information input by the input device, and a second mode for reproducing information stored in the memory, wherein the mode switching device switches to the first mode when power supply is indicated by the indicator means. Also, the input device can be made so as to input image or sound.
The information processing apparatus may comprise an input driving device (for example, shooting lens 3 of FIG. 1, CCD 20 of FIG. 3, microphone 8 of FIG. 1, and condenser 22 of FIG. 3) for driving input information, a memory (for example, memory card 24 of FIG. 3) for storing information input by driving of the input driving device, a power supply (for example, batteries 21 of FIG. 3) for supplying electric power to the input driving device, and a mode switching device (for example, touch tablet 6A of FIG. 2 and pen-type pointing device 46 of FIG. 4) capable of switching a first mode capable of storing in the memory information input by driving of the input driving device, and a second mode capable of reproducing information stored in the memory, wherein driving of the input driving device is stopped when the second mode is switched by the switching device.
Also, the power supply can be made so as to stop power supply to the input driving device when the second mode is switched by the switching device.
Also, the input driving device can be made so as to have an imaging device (for example, CCD 20 of FIG. 3, and image processor 31, lens drive circuit 30, and CCD drive circuit 39 of FIG. 4) for imaging an image of an object.
Also, the input driving device can be made so as to have a charge accumulating device (for example, condenser 22 of FIG. 3) for accumulating charge required in order to drive an illuminating device (for example, flash component 4 of FIG. 1) for illuminating an object.
Also, the input driving device can be made so as to have a sound input device (for example, microphone 8 of FIG. 1) for inputting sound.
Also, driving of the input driving device can be made so as to be permitted when the first mode is switched by the switching device.
Also, the apparatus can be made so as to further comprise a display (for example, LCD 6 of FIG. 2) for displaying information input by driving of the input driving device.
The information processing apparatus can comprise an imaging device (for example, shooting lens 3 of FIG. 1 and CCD 20 of FIG. 3) for imaging an image of a specified object, a sound input device (for example, microphone 8 of FIG. 1) for inputting a specified sound, a memory (for example, memory card 24 of FIG. 3) for storing information corresponding to the image imaged by the imaging device and information corresponding to the sound input by the sound input device, a mode switching device (for example, touch tablet 6A of FIG. 3 and pen-type pointing device 46 of FIG. 4) for switching the mode, a recording and reproducing device (for example, DSP 33 of FIG. 4) for recording to the memory information corresponding to the sound input by the sound input device, and reproducing information corresponding to the sound stored in the memory, and an indicator (for example, sound recording switch 12 of FIG. 2) for indicating the start of recording to the memory information corresponding to the sound input by the sound input device, and indicating the start of reproducing the sound stored in the memory, wherein the indicator indicates the start of recording to the memory information corresponding to the sound input by the sound input device when the mode capable of recording the information is switched by the mode switching device, and indicates the start of reproducing information corresponding to the sound stored in the memory when the mode capable of reproducing the recorded information is switched by the mode switching device.
In the information processing apparatus according to a first aspect of the invention, the input device inputs information; the memory stores information input by the input device; the power supply supplies electric power to the input device; the indicator indicates power supply to the input device; the mode switching device switches a first mode capable of storing in the memory information input by the input device, and a second mode for reproducing information stored in the memory. The mode switching device switches to the first mode when power supply is indicated by the indicator. Consequently, the apparatus can automatically enter a mode capable of storing information when the power supply is turned on.
When power supply is indicated by the indicator, the mode switching device switches to the first mode capable of storing in the memory information input by the input device. Therefore, the apparatus can automatically enter a mode capable of storing information when the power supply is turned on, and it becomes possible to have information stored immediately when wishing to have it stored.
In the information processing apparatus according to a second aspect of the invention, the input driving device is driven to input information; the memory stores information input by driving of the input driving device; the power supply supplies electric power to the input driving device; the mode switching device switches a first mode capable of storing in the memory information input by driving of the input driving device, and a second mode capable of reproducing information stored in the memory. Driving of the input driving device is stopped when the second mode is switched by the switching device. Consequently, the input driving device can be driven only when in a mode capable of storing information.
Between a first mode capable of storing in the memory information input by driving of the input driving device, and a second mode capable of reproducing information stored in the memory, when the second mode is switched by the switching device, driving of the input driving device is stopped. Therefore, the input driving device can be driven only when in a mode capable of storing information, wasteful consumption of electric power of the power supply can be controlled, and information can be caused to be stored rapidly when switched to the first mode.
In the information processing apparatus according to a third aspect of the invention, the imaging drive acquires an image of a specified object; the sound input drive inputs a specified sound; the memory stores information corresponding to the image imaged by the imaging device and information corresponding to the sound input by the sound input device; the recording and reproducing device records to the memory information corresponding to the sound input by the mode switching device for switching the mode and the sound input device, and reproduces information corresponding to the sound stored in the memory; the indicator indicates the start of recording to the memory information corresponding to the sound input by the sound input device, and indicates the start of reproducing the sound stored in the memory. The indicator indicates the start of recording to the memory information corresponding to the sound input by the sound input device when the mode capable of recording the information is switched by the mode switching device, and indicates the start of reproducing information corresponding to the sound stored in the memory when the mode capable of reproducing the recorded information is switched by the mode switching device. Consequently, the indicator can perform different indications during the mode capable of recording information and the mode capable of reproducing information.
The indicator indicates the start of recording, to the memory, of information corresponding to the sound input by the sound input device when a mode capable of recording the information is switched by the mode switching device, and indicates the start of reproduction of information corresponding to the sound stored in the memory when a mode capable of reproducing the recorded information is switched by the mode switching device. Therefore, the indicator can perform different indications during the mode capable of recording information and the mode capable of reproducing information. Consequently, the operating components can be simplified, and operability can be improved.
These and other aspects and salient features of the present invention will be described in or apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.